<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Comienzos by julietsdeath</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245648">Comienzos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietsdeath/pseuds/julietsdeath'>julietsdeath</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>IES Lys Assia, aventuras y desventuras [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Eurovision Song Contest RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:22:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietsdeath/pseuds/julietsdeath</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Guy Sebastian llega desde Australia como alumno de intercambio para estudiar durante un año en el IES Lys Assia. A juzgar por su recibimiento en el centro, ya sabe que su estancia allí va a ser toda una aventura.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>IES Lys Assia, aventuras y desventuras [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Comienzos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cuando Guy llegó al instituto en su primer día como estudiante de intercambio, descubrió que a pesar de estar a miles de kilómetros de su hogar, en Australia, al otro lado del mundo, se sentía como en casa. Pensaba que los alumnos de este país serían muy distintos a los del suyo, pero se equivocaba. Mientras esperaba a ver al director, que quería reunirse con él para decirle cuál sería su clase, observaba a la gente que se reencontraba en su primer día de un nuevo curso sentado en un banco.</p>
<p>La mayoría parecía conocerse desde hacía ya algún tiempo. Varios grupos de amigos se saludaban efusivamente después de todo el verano sin verse: un chico bastante alto y con pinta de deportista chocaba la mano con otro que llevaba una gabardina pese al calor que aún hacía; otras dos chicas, una con pelo corto y otra con pelo largo, rizado y castaño rojizo, comentaban sus respectivos veranos móvil en mano para enseñarse mutuamente fotos de todo lo que han pasado. Un grupito de seis alumnos, capitaneado por una chica de aspecto algo siniestro y que parecía ser la única que conocía el lugar, acababa de hacer su aparición en aquel momento. Guy no sabía si el hecho de que todos vistieran del mismo color era mera casualidad o lo habían hecho intencionadamente. Un chico con gafas y una sonrisa permanente hablaba amigablemente con una compañera que iba en silla de ruedas. Otra chica con una coleta alta y un chico bastante fuerte se reían con alguna historia divertida que uno de los dos acababa de contar. Algo más allá había un chico rodeado de admiradores, o al menos eso parecía a simple vista, así que Guy supuso que sería capitán de algún equipo del instituto o simplemente que era muy popular. Entre la multitud, una muchacha con un moño alto intentaba llamar su atención, pero no parecía estar teniendo mucho éxito. Sin embargo, otros estaban solos. En especial le llamó la atención una muchacha rubia, con gafas y cargada de libros, y que no se daba cuenta de que el primer chaval en el que Guy se había fijado no le quitaba ojo.</p>
<p>Sonrió para sí ante tantas caras nuevas y ya pensaba en la cantidad de gente que iba a conocer durante ese curso, cuando una voz le sacó de su ensimismamiento.</p>
<p>–Guy, ¿verdad? El director y la jefa de estudios te recibirán ahora.</p>
<p>¿La jefa de estudios? Pensaba que su reunión sería sólo con el director. Se dio la vuelta para comentárselo a su interlocutor, y se encontró con la sorpresa de que tenía síndrome de Down. Por aquí, por lo visto, también tienen programas de integración, pensó.</p>
<p>Mientras le guiaba hacia el despacho del director, Guy averiguó que se trataba del conserje, y que era un gran aficionado a la música, e incluso tocaba algún instrumento.</p>
<p>–En realidad, aquí a todo el mundo le encanta la música. Seguro que te integrarás rápido –le comentó cuando Guy le dijo que él también lo era.</p>
<p>–Eso espero, al menos –respondió.</p>
<p>No tardaron mucho en llegar a la puerta del despacho.</p>
<p>–Bueno, chaval, te veré por los pasillos –se despidió, y Guy observó cómo desaparecía pasillo abajo.</p>
<p>Suspiró y llamó a la puerta. Esperó a oír alguna señal desde el interior de que podía entrar.</p>
<p>–Adelante –anunció una voz masculina. Guy abrió la puerta y entró en el despacho.</p>
<p>En el interior esperaban dos personas, tal cual Guy había anticipado; un hombre de mediana edad y una mujer…con barba. Vale, pensó, lo del conserje lo entiendo, pero esto…</p>
<p>–Ah, tú debes de ser Guy –dijo el hombre, dirigiéndose hacia él y alargando una mano para estrechar la del chico–. Yo soy el director del centro, Jon Ola Sand, y ella es la jefa de estudios, Conchita Wurst.</p>
<p>–E-encantado –consiguió articular Guy.</p>
<p>–Ven, siéntate por aquí –le invitó el director, señalando hacia su escritorio. Él se sentó en su sillón, mientras la jefa de estudios se quedaba de pie a su lado. Guy tomó asiento en una de las sillas que se encontraban frente al escritorio.</p>
<p>Esta vez fue la jefa de estudios quien habló.</p>
<p>–Sólo queríamos darte la bienvenida al centro y explicarte un poco su funcionamiento. Viniendo de tan lejos seguramente no estés familiarizado con algunas de las normas de por aquí.</p>
<p>–No creo que sea muy diferente de como es en casa, ¿no? –preguntó Guy, un poco preocupado por la posibilidad de no ser capaz de adaptarse.</p>
<p>–No, claro. No te preocupes por eso. Realmente lo único que queremos comentarte es que tenemos varias actividades extraescolares que quizá sean de tu interés.</p>
<p>–Además, aún no tienes tu horario, ¿cierto? –le preguntó el director, a lo que Guy negó con la cabeza. Entonces sacó un par de papeles de una pequeña carpeta y los giró en dirección al chico.</p>
<p>–Tu clase tiene su aula en la segunda planta. Verás un cartel en la puerta, así que no tiene pérdida, pero por si acaso y ya que no conoces el edificio Conchita te acompañará al término de esta reunión. Aquí tienes todas las asignaturas que estudiarás, y aún tenéis unos días para apuntaros a las actividades extraescolares, las listas estarán colgadas en los tablones, así que los horarios aún no han salido y no tienes que preocuparte por ellos de momento. Y por aquí tienes la lista de los libros que necesitarás. Y…creo que ya está todo. ¿Alguna otra cosa que tengamos que comentarle?</p>
<p>–Creo que no –negó la jefa de estudios–. Además, es mejor no agobiarle demasiado el primer día. Ya irá descubriendo las cosas por su cuenta durante el curso.</p>
<p>–Pues entonces ya está –dijo el director, levantándose, y Guy hizo lo mismo–. De nuevo, bienvenido, es un honor para nosotros tener un alumno de intercambio venido desde tan lejos.</p>
<p>–Es un honor para mí estar aquí –respondió Guy con total sinceridad.</p>
<p>–Si eres tan amable –le llamó la jefa de estudios desde la puerta, ya que iba a acompañarle hasta su clase. Guy salió del despacho y esperó a que cerrara la puerta, y después la siguió mientras ambos caminaban pasillo abajo y escaleras arriba en dirección al aula.</p>
<p>Llegaron justo al mismo tiempo que la profesora, la cual sonrió inmediatamente al verles.</p>
<p>–¿Este es el nuevo alumno de intercambio? –preguntó, dirigiéndose a la jefa de estudios.</p>
<p>–Así es, recién llegado de Australia –confirmó esta.</p>
<p>–Me llamo Guy –se presentó él.</p>
<p>–Encantada de conocerte. Yo soy Maria Elena, seré tu profesora de Lengua.</p>
<p>–Pues aquí te lo dejo, me voy a seguir con papeleos y demás. Encantada yo también de conocerte, Guy.</p>
<p>–Igualmente, señorita Wurst.</p>
<p>–Bah, llámame Conchita. Seguramente no te daré clase, pero aún así, en el instituto estamos en familia –dijo, con una sonrisa–. Hasta luego entonces, Maria Elena.</p>
<p>–Adiós, Conchita –se despidió la profesora. Inmediatamente, se dirigió a Guy–. Bueno, ¿entramos?</p>
<p>Guy asintió. Por fin iba a averiguar quiénes serían sus compañeros, y no podía negar que estaba algo nervioso.</p>
<p>Su sorpresa al entrar en el aula fue mayúscula, al comprobar que reconocía muchas de aquellas caras; eran aquellos en los que se había fijado mientras esperaba sentado en el banco.</p>
<p>La voz de la profesora le devolvió a la realidad.</p>
<p>–Buenos días, chicos.</p>
<p>–Buenos días, Maria Elena –contestó a coro la mayoría de la clase. Había algunos alumnos nuevos que no conocían a la profesora.</p>
<p>–Vaya, vaya, veo algunas caras nuevas –dijo ella, observando a todos los alumnos que se encontraban allí sentados–. Y yo os traigo otra cara nueva, porque este año tenemos un invitado muy especial que viene desde Australia.</p>
<p>Hubo un murmullo general de expectación, y entonces Maria Elena le indicó a Guy que se acercara.</p>
<p>–Este es Guy. Va a estar con nosotros todo el curso, así que espero que le tratéis bien.</p>
<p>–Hola, encantado –dijo él, algo tímido.</p>
<p>–Bueno, pues coge sitio y vamos a empezar –le dijo Maria Elena, y él asintió y se dirigió al primer asiento que vio vacío.</p>
<p>Ese asiento estaba justo detrás del chaval de la gabardina, que era uno de los que ya conocía, y sonrió ante el hecho de que al menos las caras de algunos ya le sonaran. Parecía un grupo bastante interesante. Tenía ya ganas de empezar y conocerles a todos.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>